Futurama: Smoke, Space, and Shapeshifter
by 4fireking
Summary: Fry is more mature now than the timeline before he and Leela reset it, but now he and her are not dating. Don't feel so bad for him, he's met a shapeshifter named S'Meg who is trying to find peace with the whole world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Futurama

 **I would like to thank retro mania for asking me to give this fanfiction a shot and CuddlyChristina for helping me write this first chapter. No need to keep trying to add more into Futurama, we have Eureka and Rick and Morty.**

* * *

Fry used to like sleeping in, but now he was awake everyday at 5:30 AM ready to start his day.

He got up, was able to take a shower, and finally got dressed after drying off, before he then went out to have breakfast.

Usually he ate breakfast at his job where all his friends would be. Not today. Today he would eat at an actually breakfast restaurant.

"Hello, sir. Welcome to McCoffee's Breakfast Bar! Would you like a seat?" a server asked.

"Yes, thank you." Fry said to the server. He smiled his friendly way.

"Sure, please follow me!" the server told him, eventually guiding him to a table that was near the windows. As Fry found a sat down, he began looking through the menu.

Just through walking by, Fry looked up to see a pink alien who surprised him as he felt her gaze on him. That feeling was looming uncertainty.

"Greetings, young human." she said.

"Uh...excuse me, but who are you?" Fry asked.

"My name is S'Mag. I just saw you sitting alone and wanted to say hi."

"My name's Fry. Nice to meet you!" he said, sporting a smile as he stood up and shook her hand.

"I guess that name is either your last name or a nickname. There are very strange and humorous names for aliens in New New York, but never Fry."

"Actually, Fry's my last name. My full name is Philip J. Fry." he told her.

"Philip. Just like other Phil's in Sci-Fi comedies only yours sounds more like a sea captains name."

Fry suddenly laughed, and replied, "That's a pretty funny compliment you made there, S'Mag. Speaking of your name, I thought your name was S'Mog."

"S'Mog?" S'Mag asked. She too chuckled at his words, and replied, "You're a pretty funny guy there. In fact, do you mind if I share the same table as you?"

Fry quickly gave her the signals it was okay for her to sit next to him. The seat has all the feeling of a seat unused by anyone. She still enjoyed sitting in it.

After taking their time looking at the menu, they finally decided on what they wanted to eat. And just in the nick of time, too, as an alien waiter with octopus-like arms arrived and asked, "Hello, and welcome to McCoffee's. May we take your order, please?"

"Yeah, coffee and make it strong." Fry said still addicted to it after one hundred coffees in one day.

"I'll go for some coffee, myself, too. Though make it French roast for me." S'Meg replied.

"And what will you be having for breakfast from the menu?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have a skillet with mushrooms and spinach." Fry said.

"And I'll have oyster bugs with some cream sauce." S'Meg said.

"Allright then, I'll be back in a jiff with your orders!" the waiter replied, before he took off to get their food once they were ready.

Fry looked at S'Meg who watched him. Neither of them knew if they should be smiling or feeling awkward about sitting at this table.

"I mean, we just met some time ago, and I don't understand how we'd got the same table. I kinda get the feeling that it's some part of a big plan." he said.

"Me neither." S'Meg replied, nodding her head in agreement.

The waiter returned with their orders. S'Meg gobbled down what looked like old cheese and lava faster than Fry could drink a coffee.

"Wow, you're pretty fast when it comes to eating!" he exclaimed, before making sure there was enough half-and-half in the coffee, before he began drinking.

Fry enjoyed this cup of coffee better than any of the one hundred coffees he's had before.

He then started eating his breakfast, though S'Meg had just finished up chowing down.

"Wow. The only other person I've seen who can eat that fast is Bender because he doesn't taste anything and his mouth is like a garbage can." Fry said.

S'Meg chuckled, and replied, "That's pretty funny of you to say that."

Eventually, Fry had finally finished eating his breakfast, and he said, "That sure was filling." before he chose to pay the waiter once he came back.

"It was nice meeting you, Fry. Hope to see you again here maybe...tomorrow. I don't know, food was good but a restaurant isn't worth stopping by if the prices are too high."

"Yeah, I gotta agree with you on that. Catch you soon!" Fry told S'Meg, and both smiled before seeing each other off.

Fry got to see the face of his best friend Bender with his hands on a hooker bot.

"Your a little late best buddy."

"Sorry, I had to go get breakfast, not to mention I met someone new." Fry replied.

"Really? Who was that, exactly?" Bender asked, until the hooker bot asked, "Aren't you supposed to be paying me for my lapdance?"

Fry looked at Bender in a way that proved he wasn't in the mood for that, but gave Bender the money he needed for his lap dance anyway.

"I'll be waiting outside once you're done." Fry replied, before walking off. Some time later, after the hooker gave Bender a lapdance, Bender came back to see Fry. "You said you met someone new?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you for actually pretending like you care. She's a nice pink skin-"

"She's a shapeshifter, dude."

"A shapeshifter?!" Fry asked, flinching in surprise. "How'd the h*** did you know about that?!" he added.

"I happened to come across her a few days ago, and she was this really mushy-looking slime." Bender replied.

Fry was a little embarrassed he couldn't tell a shapeshifter from an alien after that planet adventure with that womanizer shapeshifter.

"Wow...I don't know what to say; now I'm not too sure as to what she'll look like the next time I see her." Fry said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Bender had a good chuckle at Fry's predicament. He was glad all his girls were robot strippers.

"Well, anyway, was there anything important going on? Wonder why I'm late?" Fry asked him.

"Not really, meatbag."

"Are you serious?! Then I came all the way for nothing?!" Fry asked, before letting out an agitated sigh.

"Came where? All you do is eat from the same place you gluttonous bum."

"Excuse me, but what's going on here?!" Leela's voice called out. As she approached them, she told Fry, "Thank god you're here."

"Yeah. Does the Professor need all of us on a delivery?" Fry asked.

"Well, yes, I believe so." Leela replied.

"Aw man, I had no idea about that!" Bender exclaimed, facepalming.

"Yes, if you did you would have stayed with the stripper bot." Levels quoted.

"Gah, whatever. Let's do this, cause I ain't got all day, anyway!" Bender replied, rolling his eyes.

For once Leela agreed with Bender. She too had plans of her own when her work day was finished.

"So do I. And what about you, Fry?" she said, before asking Fry. "Well, I wanted to talk to you about this weird shapeshifter named S'Meg." he replied.

"S'Meg? That is the name of a shapeshifter who works in a gym. She's a personal trainer. I go there to forget about how men are such idiots by beating up men at the gym and there she is criticizing my moves."

"Whoa! You actually know her?!" Fry asked, instantly surprised.

"Well, a bit." Leela replied.

"I bet you never even share a one minute conversation with her because your so competitive, Leela," Bender said.

"Well, she's always bitching about my combat prowess, but I never actually talked to her or anything like that." Leela replied.

"Well if you stop talking about it maybe you can find her and talk to her yourself." Bender suggested.

"If I must." Leela responded.

"Well, I found S'Meg to be a pretty easygoing sort of woman; didn't know she had some sort of attitude." Fry said, cupping his chin in introspect.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Futurama

 **It feels my heart up good that people are excited about m second Futurama fanfiction.**

* * *

Fry said no more words when the crew boarded their ship to fly off into space.

As the ship took off, Fry felt nothing better to do than to relax.

The question was if he cleaned his hammock recently.

He headed down there, hoping to see if it was dirty, and if it was, he'd be spending the whole journey cleaning up.

Luckily for him, his room was empty of anything even his old beer cans.

Granted, Fry began collecting the cans, and was able to get them to the trash bin.

After that, Fry slept with his clothes still on, instead of in his underwear.

He had a lot of time to think since he hasn't had one drink all day. Heading down to get a drink, he found and opened up a beer can and began guzzling it down. Tasted good to have it after trying to no longer drink from the can for so long.

Suddenly, Bender walked in with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Don't get too crazy on that, otherwise you're gonna stink up the whole ship with one of the long, obnoxious burps." he told him.

"I'm trying not to, thank you very much." Fry replied.

Bender was of course stinking up Fry's room with cigarette smoke, something that could permanently stink up the inside of the house, but being Bender he never believed anything he does is wrong.

Fry could detect it, and exclaimed, "Pee-yew! Seriously, why not just smoke outside?!" as he exited his room out of disgust.

"Space and heat were never good together in my opinion." Bender answered.

Fry just shrugged, before he found a better spot to drink, and hopefully, relax without anyone barging in on him.

He knew Leela wouldn't do that since she was the one behind the wheel of this spaceship.

The ship continued to travel on, until they would finally reach their destination.

Fry sometimes looked out the window because he was in the most beautiful location in the world right now, space.

Too bad their destination was still far away. Fry nevertheless just looked out the window, thinking to himself, 'How long til we there? I bet it might take another hour or two...or three.'

Fry was timid when it came to having to wait around for him to get to a location.

"Sounds like you have nerves of steel." Levels told him as he entered the room.

"Levels? What are you doing here?"

"Ah, no reason, other than to just have a bite or two. You look like you're a little shy; what's the matter?" Levels asked.

"Just trying to enjoy this journey through space before Leela takes me to our delivery."

"I see; I'm pretty sure there's plenty of stuff for you to entertain yourself with." Levels told him.

"Sounds pretty dandy." Fry replied.

Fry decided to find Bender to see if he wanted to play a board game with him.

"Hey, Bender! You wanna play something like Chutes and Ladders?" Fry called out, which got Bender's attention.

"Chutes and Ladder's The hell is that? Some kind of nursery rhyme on crack?" the robot asked.

"No. Its just a game where you get your high points and low points from rolling a dice. It's sort of like your weekends."

"Never heard of it; I'd give it a shot." Bender replied, shrugging.

Fry then made out the entire board game in all its entirety. "So basically, you climb up if do something cool, and slide down if you do something dumb." Bender added.

Fry nodded his head. Bender found those rules to be very appealing to his Robot auditory.

With that, they began playing Chutes and Ladders together. While Fry was trying to win cleanly, Bender was looking for ways to cheat.

He figured the second time they play he would bring dices that all have the same numbers on each side so he wouldn't need any luck to win.

So far, the game progressed as usual, until Bender came up with a trick up his sleeve. Deceiving Fry into thinking he had a higher spot, the robot took advantage of this, eventually reaching the goal as he exclaimed, "Booyah! I got da win!"

"What the hell was that all about?!" the human asked, sporting an annoyed glare.

Bender just looked at him with a face that told everyone he thought he was better than them.

Fry let out a long sigh before he heard the sound of the ship parking. "Oh, we're here? That's cool!" he exclaimed.

"Finally!" Bender added as he and Fry went to find Leela.

Leela was steering the ship like a fisherman desperately trying to find a school of fish to feed his family.

"Alright, and...here we are!" Leela said, before the ship finally parked. "Wonder where we landed at?" Fry asked. It didn't take long for the female alien to look out the window to see where they were.

They were on a red, rather mountain-like planet. "Huh; this place looks like a desert if it had a red sky." Fry told her.

"Well, what are you going to do about it Fry ol buddy?" Bender said.

"Um...put on an anti-heat suit? Wear less clothing? I dunno!" Fry replied.

"It's a fairly warm planet, so..." Leela added.

Leela watched as Fry and Bender ogled her waiting for her to take off her top.

"Listen, I have no need to go topless, now if you'd excuse me..." Leela said, exiting the spaceship on her own. "Ah, phooey!" Bender exclaimed, before he and Fry followed her out.

She was moving the package out of the hold and then handing it to Fry since it was his job to carry a package to someone.

"Now, make sure you bring it to its owner. Don't get lost or whatever, alright?" Leela told him as she handed him the package. "Oh, okay." Fry replied, nodding his head in agreement, before he took off with the package in hand.

It felt like the last three except the temperature outside was going to be very humid.

While he was halfway there, he took off his jacket, as he believed the weather to be fairly hot. Fry then wrapped it around his waist, and he continued onward, until he finally got to where he was.

Making sure the address was the same as the one on the package, he knocked on the door and asked, "Hello? Anyone home?"

He received an answer. A stir inside the house from someone Fry believed was the owner.

"Who's there? Somebody have what I want?" the owner asked.

"Uh, yeah. I have it right here!" Fry replied.

Fry handed the owner the package he was carrying.

"A-ha! Just what I was looking for!" the owner exclaimed, before opening the package and seeing what was inside. He hoped that it wasn't anything stupid.

He looked inside and saw a building set. It was what he needed for his experiment.

"Ah, yes! This is exactly what I needed; thank you, young man!" the alien owner told him with a smile as he began to prepare the set.

"No problem. If you ever need anything, I'll be sure to deliver." Fry said, smiling back.

Fry walked away from the house. He stopped five steps from the door when he saw a familiar face, the shapeshifter from the cafe.

"S'Meg?!" he asked, blinking in surprise. Even more surprising was that S'Meg had taken in the form of a cheetah-like alien. "Oh, hey, Fry. What's up?" she asked.

"Uh...is this where you live?" he replied.

She nodded her head.

"Haven't stayed her for long but it's still my home now."

"Wow...that's pretty cool. Um...not to get too inquisitive or anything, but...a friend of mine told me a bit about you." Fry said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Really? About me being a shapeshifter?" S'meg asked.

"Bingo!" he exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Futurama

 **I'm finally able to post the third chapter of this Futurma fanfiction. Thank you and have a good read please.**

* * *

She looked at him a little surprised he didn't know that already and then she smiled.

"So what have you been up to?" S'Meg asked.

"I had to a deliver a package for this strange geeky alien; how about you?" he replied.

"I've just been meeting family and planning an alliance with the small minded commander Zap Branigan."

"Always trying to be super-confident, that Zapp fellow." Fry replied. "What makes you eager to pursue an alliance with him." he asked.

"With an alliance I can finally help make my planets ship move through wormhole and rough space."

"That sounds like a pretty tall order, but that sounds pretty awesome." Fry replied. "I'm so glad you'd understand." S'Meg said, sporting a big smile.

Fry looked around to see if Bender and Leela were in sight. They were not and seeing that, Fry hatched an idea.

"You want to have dinner with me tonight...in the form you are in now unless it's not your real form?"

"Well, this isn't my real form." S'Meg replied, before reverting back into her pink alien form that Fry saw her as at the cafe that morning.

"You still look nice." He complimented.

"Aww, thanks!" S'Meg replied, blushing a bit as she smiled sweetly towards him. "So, where should we go out to? Fancy, or not fancy, I don't mind either way." she added.

"On my salary it might be a little hard to eat fancy, but I'm willing to spend a lot if you have somewhere special you want to get to."

"Well, there's a not-fancy resturaunt that has, like, arcade games there. I heard it's a pretty cool place to eat and chill." S'Meg said.

Fry liked the sound of that.

After saying their goodbyes, Fry came back to the ship. "So, how did your job go?" Leela asked. "Did you bump into people along the way?" Bender asked.

"It went well, and yeah, I did bump into S'Meg." Fry replied.

"You did?!" Bender asked, his robot eyes bugging out in surprise.

"Yeah. I even asked her if she would go on a date with me and she said yes."

Leela rolled her eyes in indifference, while Bender exclaimed, "Well, congrats, you lucky son of a gun!"

Fry smiled that small but happy smile he always used. Except when he was tortured or Bender came back to haunt him.

Bender offered a fist-bump, to which Fry complied. After sharing a fist-bump, they started up the ship in order to get moving.

"Fry, Bender, fasten your seatbelts." Leela ordered.

"Ay ay, captain!" Bender replied as he and Fry sat back, getting their seatbelts ready.

Leela dabbled with some button settings before veering the ship up. A once-brown homeless man with dirt matted on his locks tried cleaning the windshields. He instantly feel off with a little jiggle of the ship.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, before looking up at the ship and calling out, "Come back! I haven't even finished cleaning those damn windshields!"

Leela was gone before she could let the bum clean her windshields.

And with that, the ship began returning home.

Leela was never so relieved to leave.

' _Once we get back, I could use a massage.'_ she thought to herself.

She passed a few glistening stars on the way back to Earth.

"Whoa, check it out! You just missed one of the biggest constellations around!" Bender told Fry.

Fry was busy reading a book when he was informed, but replied, "Sorry, I was kinda busy."

Bender just made his mocking face at Fry to show how he didn't care.

"Your loss, kiddo." he replied, before he went off to look out at the sky in amazement, leaving Fry to his own devices, up until the ship would finally arrive at Earth and make its landing.

Suddenly, one of Fry's mattress transformed into the shapeshifter S'Meg.

"S'Meg?! What the...how the hell did you get here?!" he asked.

"Hey, I wanted to tag along for the ride, so...hey, is that Earth?" S'Meg replied, before looking out the window.

"Umm, I think only three members are allowed...something about security." Fry mumbled.

S'Meg blinked in confusion, "What on this planet are you talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just lots of different aliens."

"Oh, I see." she replied.

"We've just landed, so get moving already!" Leela called out, getting Fry and S'Meg's attention.

"I-I better go. Your happy to leave or stay here; leaving might make Leela think your an intruder right now though."

"Hmm...I should consider staying." S'Meg replied after pondering for a bit.

"Okay, just keep quiet, and if you think the coast is clear, feel free to demorph and try and find another random hiding place on the ship." Fry told her.

"Fry, remember, I'm a shapeshifter."

She proved Fry this by transforming into a chair before his eyes.

"Okie dokie. I get ya; anyways, see you later!" he replied, nodding his approval, before he left the ship to join with Leela, Bender, and the others.

"Took you long enough." Amy said.

Fry shrugged his shoulders to his EX-girlfriend still good friend. "I thought I saw a dollar under the heater."

"Got any new news or something?" Fry asked. Deep down inside, he was making sure he wouldn't want to bring up S'Meg, otherwise he'd be in for a world of hurt.

"So far, nothing new, really." Amy replied. "So how did you fare with your delivery?" Levels asked.

"I did pretty decently, thanks for asking." Fry responded.

Levels gave Fry the thumbs up he was glad the delivery went smoothly.

"I'm certain you've met some new friends, right?" Hermes asked.

"New people? Uhh..." Fry said, and briefly trailed off before he replied, "No, I didn't." It was a bold lie that would certainly fool anyone, especially since he didn't want to remind anyone that he had some kind of special bond going on with S'Meg.

"Well don't be discouraged about meeting new people...even if your a potbelly low paid loser who can't even take a shower once a week." Hermes soothed.

Fry gulped, before he quietly told him, hoping no one else could hear him, "Well, I met this shapeshifter named S'Meg. She's a really nice and friendly girl, and does a pretty good job with shapeshifting."

"Shapeshifter? I thought you learned not to dabble with freaky girls after being in Atlantica. I guess your so dumb stupid decisions in relationships are your forte."

Of course, what he didn't realize that while he was on the ship, he was drinking what appeared to be beer, but it happened to be a love potion that S'Meg slipped into. Soon, the effects began kicking in, Fry was suddenly all googly-eyed and very much in love.

"Um...is there something wrong?" Hermes asked.

Fry didn't know why he didn't feel so good but the worse he felt the more euphoria he felt for S'Meg.

"No, not at all. I'm just...fine." he said.

Of course, this was enough for the others to notice as well, as Leela said, "You look like you've been drinking way too much."

"Me...only one can of beer. It's no big deal, really."

"...Right." Leela said, crossing her eyes, while Bender just grinned. "Something tells me he's gonna get laid tonight!" he exclaimed.

Leela just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms at how stupid Bender was.

"...Whatever." was her blunt response.

Later on that evening, Fry was all dressed up and ready to meet S'Meg.

Bender was sitting in a chair watching All My Circuits with a cigar in his mouth.

"So, where ya going?" he asked. "Out on a date, perhaps?"

"Well, yeah, of course I'm going out." Fry replied.

"Hey, when you get back, tell me if you made it through first base, 'kay?" Bender asked.

Fry bit his lower lip as he blushed a bit, before leaving and heading on out.

Waiting for him below was S'Meg with what appeared to be a menu in her right hand, when really it was four pictures of different species. She had a secret she couldn't tell Fry.

"That's a nice little number you got there." Fry said, referring to the blue cocktail dress S'Meg was wearing.

"Oh, thanks." she replied, letting out a small giggle.

S'Meg touched Fry's suit while secretly throwing away the menu.

"Huh? What's going on?" he asked, his eyes blinking in wonder.

"Nothing. I just like to be eccentric." She was lying and hoped he was silly enough to believe it.

"I see that. Anyways, let's get to our table." Fry said.

After a waiter found Fry and S'Meg a table, they sat down and were ready to take their orders.

"I'll have the steak with mushrooms and potatoes." Fry said.

"I'll have roast beef with a side of mashed potatoes." S'Meg added. "And make sure to provide us some champagne." Fry replied to the waiter.

The waiter immediately moved to the kitchen to get them their champagne.

"So, do you have any friends?" S'Meg asked.

"Yeah, I do. They're very diverse, if you ask me." Fry replied.

"Are they the same people I saw you talk to on that delivery ship?"

"Well, yes, they were." Fry replied.

"Really? That's nice." S'Meg said, sporting a small smile. She was also lucky they didn't know that Fry was under the love potion's spell.

"Um...you got any friends of your own?" he asked her.

"Me? Not really. I guess being a shapeshifter and all I'm just not that interesting to most people."

"That stinks. I'm sure you'll find some new pals someday." Fry told her reassuringly.

"Maybe. I have some intention of meeting new people, just not sure what to tell them about myself."

"I suggest you be friendly and nice, and who knows? You might get to know someone someday." Fry told her, causing S'Meg to smile.

"Okay. Smiling more will help me get to know people more. For now I'm just thinking about our date."

"Well, are you enjoying yourself so far?" S'Meg asked.

"Absolutely!" Fry replied, before the waiter arrived with their food.

"Me too. Last time I tried having fun I was asked to shapeshift into many different shapes."

She then noticed the food being brought onto the table, and she said with a smile, "Bon appetit!"

Fry ate a small bite of the food, never tasted anything as good.

"This is really good!" he exclaimed, and he even noticed that S'Meg was savoring the food as much as he was.

"I'll say!" she added.

"Not even Elzar cooks food this good. But then again he hardly aims to impress anyone."

S'Meg chuckled at Fry's statement, and with that, the duo enjoyed their dinner.

Some time later, when they were finished eating, Fry sat back into his seat and let out a content sigh. "Man, I'm stuffed!" he exclaimed.

S'Meg found that to be quite funny. "If I wanted to I could turn into a form that never feels stuffed."

"I wonder if that's ever possible..." Fry said, pondering to himself. "So, do you wish to pay for the food? Or should I?" he asked.

"Please, this is the thirty first century. It's better if I pay."

"Okie doke." Fry said, nodding his approval. When the waiter returned, S'Meg instantly began to pay for the food, and even giving him a fairly large tip.

"Really? Thanks!" the waiter said with a smile. "Hope you buy something cool with it." S'Meg told him.

S'Meg and Fry soon left the restaurant. Fry was happy to be holding S'Meg's hand because it was so warm.

"So...what's next? Should I take you back home? Or we can come back to my place for a little bow chicka wow wow?" he asked. Clearly, that love potion was certainly making him a tiny bit randy.

"I would love to see your place, I just might not be interested in the wow wow until I'm ready."

"Oh, I see. Allright, then let's get moving!" S'Meg replied, and they would travel down over to her apartment. To his surprise, it was neat and tidy and had some kind of elegant vibe to it.

She uses her powers to turn her arm into a tentacle to put away her wallet behind a counter.

"Whoa! That's actually kinda cool!" Fry exclaimed.

"Gee, thank you." S'meg replied with a smile. "Not to mention, this apartment of yours is pretty stylish." Fry added.

S'Meg smiled. She wasn't really thinking when she bought this apartment room, heard it was once owned by a cougar dominatrix, but glad she made it more colourful.

"Thank you, Fry. So, you wanna listen to a couple of tunes before you leave?" S'Meg asked, as she began starting up her music player.

Fry nodded his head. He was congruent into music too.

S'Meg then put on some classical music, and chilled out on her sofa.

Fry didn't listen to classical music that often but who out there really hated it?

"Well, this stuff doesn't seem too bad..." he said.

"Really? That's pretty cool. Nothing better than to broaden your horizons, right?" S'Meg asked.

Just when Fry was feeling so euphoric it felt like he died and one to heaven, Bender showed up making all kinds of racket.

"Well, if it isn't the shapeshifter!" he exclaimed.

"Bender?!" Fry asked, jolting in surprise.

"Yeah, it's me. I didn't have anything to do tonight so I thought I would stay behind and annoy my buddy."

"In case you didn't know, I was out on a date with S'Meg." Fry explained.

"Yeah, but when Hermes explained to us as to how you were acting strange, we investigated the ship, and found something pretty unexpected." Bender replied.

S'Meg was nervous now. She didn't expect anyone to go into the ship and look through Fry's room so early.

"So...you're saying you found my...love potion?" she asked, almost embarrassingly.

"Well, duh! Not to mention it came in this fancy schmancy bottle!" Bender added.

Fry couldn't tell if the effects were wearing off, as it was clear he didn't know what side he was on.

"Well all I can say is...bad robot. And bad coworkers too. I could just turn into a bull and give them a piece of my face...get it, because it's like mind only bulls ram people with their faces?"

Bender simply guffawed at this statement, finding it to be way too funny.

Fry just looked at her wondering if she's been playing him like a fiddle.

"Wait a minute...does this mean I consumed a beer laced with a love potion, and I instantly got starry-eyed after this?" Fry asked, scratching his head out of confusion.

"Listen, bub," S'Meg told Bender. "When I encountered him on the ship, I could tell he was totally into me. So I decided to spike his drink."

Fry did something Bender never expected him to do, he stood in front of S'Meg and glared into Benders eyes.

"She's my friend, but..."

"Oh, please. It's the love potion talking ain't it?" Bender asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Futurama

 **These updates take awhile because I keep making too many fanfictions and I'm only working on two Fanfictions at a time. Thank you for your patience.**

* * *

Fry was silent for a moment trying to really think this time.

Taking a deep breath, he finally replied, "Yeah, I think it is. I have absolutely no idea why she spiked my beer."

S'Meg's jaw dropped in surprise, hitting the ground*.

*If you seen a cartoon character's jaw hit the ground in an actual cartoon, you'd know what I mean.

"Best you leave right now, meatbag." Bender said to S'Meg.

S'Meg scoffed, before she told both Bender and Fry, "Then get outta here already!"

The duo obliged, leaving her apartment, with Fry telling Bender, "Thanks for saving my butt; I really needed that."

"Don't worry about it, Fry. Think about what I did the next time I need your neck for a bottle opener."

Fry chuckled, before he said, "Let's just go back to the ship, or maybe meet up with Leela and the others."

Bender was surprised Fry wanted to go back to the ship when it was past work hours and they were in their apartment.

"Let's just go home, and rest up for the day." Fry told him. "Yeah, let's." Bender replied.

Bender activated his shut off button and Fry climbed into his pristine bed. They both drifted off to sleep, until the very next day...

Fry woke up at 5:30 getting a well deserved rest last night. He yawned, showered, and got dressed, before he eventually went to get breakfast as usual. Some time later, he finished eating and headed out.

It could just be the stress of last night, but Fry believed the person he was running away from was following him.

"Hey, Fry. You look like you're havin' a rough morning, are you?" Bender asked.

"Is there something wrong?" Hermes asked.

Fry wasn't use to his friends actually asking him if he was doing alright or not.

"It seems pretty unusual for you guys to bring that up, but...I've been acting a little paranoid concerning that shapeshifter." Fry replied.

"Paranoid? Shapeshifter? Oh, wait...I know that girl..." Leela asked, before she pondered and recalled her brief memories with S'Meg.

She remembered her from the gym she and her attended.

"So you're telling me you know her?" Fry asked.

"Precisely. She goes to the same gym as I do." Leela replied, causing Fry to scratch his head in thought.

"Has she ever done stuff like this to you or your friends?"

"Well, so far, she's spiked my beer with a love potion, causing me to go ga-ga for her. And to think, she was such a friendly alien." Fry replied.

"She is a friendly alien. She is pretty good at working out and keeping up with everyone."

"But I don't understand why she'd drug my beer with a love potion." Fry said, sporting a rather confused expression.

"Because your an alcoholic and love potion is easy to acquire." Leela guessed.

An instantly mortified Fry facepalmed himself, and Bender couldn't help but say, "Heh. Who would've thought? Sounded like she wanted to take advantage of that habit of yours."

Fry was tempted to just give up drinking so he wouldn't be affected by a slipped in potion ever again.

"I really feel like I should quit drinking so much..." he said to himself. "But how...?" he asked himself as he began to ponder things.

"Oh sure, ask the robot who survives on drinking alcohol how to stop drinking. What you need is a visit from Mr. Work."

Fry let out a very anxious sigh.

Later on, he was told to visit Mr. Work, and he was very reluctant, but at the same time, there were others who were encouraging him to get better and stop drinking so much. But he just helped with the cleaning, taking out the garbage, and the deliveries people were waiting for.

"Long, eye sour, and taking away the joy I once felt with S'Meg."

"Well, that's pretty bad to hear. I think there's more stuff you could actually do: like playing games, or probably socializing with us. And if you ever want a drink, there's always coffee or tea...perhaps soda pop." Amy replied.

Amy always knew how to lighten Fry up, he sometimes wondered why he ever broke up with her.

"How does playing in an arcade sound to you?" he asked her.

"Oh, definitely!" she replied with a smile.

Fry knew all kinds of arcade games people from the future seem to have no talent in.

Soon, they arrived at the video arcade, and Fry eagerly began searching for some fun games for him and Amy to co-op play.  
Since Amy was too good at golf games for Fry to be a challenge, he picked dance games. It would get Fry moving and Amy liked to boogie.

"How does 'Go Dance Already' sound?" Fry asked.

"Sounds neat. Let's try it out!" Amy replied.

Fry himself put in the coins and stood on the spot he wanted because he did the rich girls job.

Amy stood next to him, and after finding a song of her choice, the song in question began. Fry had wondered what song in particular she chose. Turns out she choose a song sung by a famous singer who likes to dance.

"Whoa! Is this one of your favorite songs?" Fry asked.

"Yeah. I have about a dozen favorite songs Kief never listens to with me."

Turns out the singer was Lady Gaga.

"It's Telephone; besides, you never heard of Lady Gaga?" Amy asked, moments before the song began, and the two began to move in synch with the people on screen.

They kept seeing Lady Gaga's spirit making that pose to tell people to stop calling as she doesn't want to talk anymore.

Fry couldn't help but enjoy dancing to the beat, all the way to the end of the song. When they finally saw the results, he noticed Amy did somewhat better than he did, but he wouldn't hold it against her. He was happy to know they were having a great time.

"Do you remember the name of the alien who tried to make you fall in love with her?" Amy asked playfully punching Fry's shoulder.

"Um...was it something like S'Meg, I think?" Fry asked.

"S'Meg, huh? Pretty cool-sounding name, I gotta admit." Amy replied with a grin.

Fry didn't really think about how the name sounded, all he cared about was how the lady named S'Meg behaved.

"She seems like a very nice, very friendly girl, but what boggles my mind is how she took advantage of my drinking habits by spiking my beer with a love potion." he explained.

"Really? That's pretty unexpected for someone who's really nice." Amy replied.

"Yeah. At least Bender helped me figure this out before she made me her lovesick puppy my whole life."

"Good to know he's on your side." she said, before asking, "You want to play some games? I hear there's a run and gun style romp nearby."

"Really? No one ever invites me to those kinds of things. Sure."

They would then head to the game in question, being titled, 'Operation: Doomsday'. It was a game similar to the original Ikari Warriors game.

Fry was good at playing games so he was prepared.

With both players in the game, they began shooting through demonic enemies, doing their best not to shoot any bystanders, as well wailing on the first boss's ass.

Since it was the first boss, a cheat sheet pretty much showed itself from he inside of Fry's brain. Fry twiddled on the joystick before pressing on the shooting button three times.

"Whoa, I didn't know you could shoot as much as you want!" he exclaimed.

"Really? Which reminds me..." Amy said, before deciding to follow suit. "But what I've heard, you have to be careful with the ammo you pick up."

Fry wondered if she was saying that was something to keep track of later in the game than right now. Was there any incendiary ammo in this game?

It turns out there were various types of ammo, but unlike the default ammo, which was infinite, it had a limited number. Well, gotta make the most of it, Fry thought to himself.

Fry wasn't really good when it came to pressure like when he was in a situation he had to follow directions from Leela to get out of, but when it came to games he was at the top of his game.

Eventually, they had finished another boss, before finally losing their remaining lives halfway through the game. Amy told him with a smile, "Not bad! I gotta say, that game was a lot of fun!"

"Yeah. I didn't know the year 3000 could still come up with games that make you feel like your in the 90s."

"I guess we all needed a little nostalgia in our arcade games sometimes." Amy said.

"You wanna grab some lunch or something?" Fry asked.

"Sure. Since this is my day with you how about some fish or fish with rice...no, rice is too filling. You need to try a fish burger or something." Amy said.

"Oh, sure. I'm up for that!" he replied with a smile.

Later on, they found a spiffy-looking cafe, where, true to his word, Fry ordered a fish burger, as did Amy. When they got to the table of their choosing, he bit down into the burger. Whoa, this is actually pretty decent, he thought to himself.

Amy could tell he liked it because Fry's eyes always had this spark in them when he enjoyed something.

"Just because sardines are extinct doesn't mean we are low on very tasty fish." She said.

"I gotta agree with you on that." Fry replied, and the two smiled at each other. It seemed that this outing was enough for them reconsider the idea of getting back together.

At the end of the date, both of them were brushing their hands and hair trying to figure out what to say now.

"So, uh..." Amy said, before trailing off.

"Hey...Amy, I..." Fry said, before he also trailed off as well.

"Y'know, I was thinking..."

"About what?"

"Fry, I was wondering if we could, like, give our relationship another shot?"

"Whoa, really?!"

Fry was red from the thought of getting back with Amy. He wasn't sure if he was ready for it.

"I...Well, I'm kinda not sure...but..." he said.

"I'm certain you'll think it over, right?" she asked.

Fry smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah. This is something I don't want to goof up on."

"Alright, let's head back." he added, before he and Amy left.

Fry had to be dropped off home first since he didn't have her way of going places.

"Catch you later!" she exclaimed, leaving Fry alone as he let out a sigh of relief, indicating he was tired from all that hanging around and things like that.

He couldn't wait to go back into the apartment and tell Bender about his day.

Fry was able to find Bender, napping on the sofa. "Hey, Bender! I decided to go hang out with Amy at the arcade, and got some lunch along the way." he said, which prompted the robot to stir as he began turning himself on.

"Amy likes to be told to shut up and likes it when you don't have shirtless sleeves. Do that and you can do her."

"Shirtless sleeves?" Fry asked, his eyes blinking in surprise. "Uh...don't you mean sleeveless shirts?"

Fry smacked his head for saying it wrong to Bender.

"Your right. Must have just had so much fun I can't think straight."

"Okay, uh...shirtless sleeves, then?" he finally asked.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm talking about!" Bender replied.

Fry moved his arms a little bit to show Bender how cool he would look if his arms were seen.

"So far, so good. But you know what would be even better? If you pumped up your arms so that they can bigger. In other words, gain some muscle, string cheese!" Bender told him.

Fry began to think it over, before he finally nodded, and said, "Allright, I'll try."

Last time Fry when to the gym he had an erotic time while Zoidberg went crazy from his species need to mate with another of his species.

Let's hope that nothing eventful happens, he thought to himself.

Having changed into his workout clothes, he headed to the gym, and after taking a slug from his bottle of water, he began to lift weights.

He started with an empty bar lifting eight reps before taking a one minute break and then retrying the same rep. Every two reps he would add ten pounds on his 45 pound bar.

So far, he seemed to get the hang of it. When he reached the 45 pound limit, he hoped he could do his best. He breathed in, remembered to lift straight not bend it when raising it up, and moved quickly.

After several more reps, Fry sat back and drank his water bottle. Hopefully, in the next few days, my arms might look better, he thought to himself.

Suddenly, he was looking at a sardonic smile. It was someone else in the gym, big as a beefcake with lots of muscles but no hair on his head. His eyes were ordinary blue because even menacing looking people can have beautiful eyes.

"Hey flea, the girl over there wants to talk to you." He said, keeping that sardonic smile.

Fry looked-hard as it was with his big waist-behind the beefcake to see S'Meg was looking at him.

"Hey, Fry!" S'Meg said with a smile.

"Whoa! How you'd get here?" Fry asked, sporting a surprised expression.

He wasn't sure if she was stalking him or if this was entirely coincidence.


End file.
